


Will You Save Me?

by jemmajay



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, but this will mostly focus on the girls, littles are known verse, skye jemma and deke are the littles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemmajay/pseuds/jemmajay
Summary: A large facility was taken out in an op, leaving traumatised littles seeking new homes. With the help of their social worker, Leopold Fitz, can two small girls find their forever families?Deals with themes of abuse, trauma, PTSD and disability.
Relationships: Lance Hunter & Bobbi Morse & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz & Deke Shaw, Phil Coulson & Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please head the warnings before reading, this is an ageplay fic which deals with some heavy themes.  
> If you enjoy this I’d love to hear your thoughts, thanks

“Female, bio age around 27 and little age of around 6. Rescued from a facility where she was subjected to torture and abuse”

The small girl was pushed forward on a gurney as Bobbi Morse watched in horror. She seemed so tiny, probably under 5” easily and the girl was clearly malnourished. Large patches of hair were missing and made clear some trauma to her skull. A couple of her teeth were missing, clearly having been removed by force and there were so many cuts and bruises littered across her tiny body. Bobbi took a deep breath, of all the poor little babies to be rescued from that facility she seemed to be one of the worst treated they had seen.

They started an initial assessment, which included cleaning up the various wounds all over her body and dressing any that were deep enough to require it. Some of them even needed stitching up. They asked for someone to take her to the ward once the assessment was complete and Bobbi immediately volunteered. She was totally adamant that this girl would be taken care of well and just felt an instant connection to her.

She got everything set up, the girl was on an IV for pain meds as well as various monitors to check her vitals and make sure that was okay. The girl had awoken just as Bobbi was finishing up and she gently crouched down by the bed. They had to be prepared for any reaction, the girls they’d rescued so far had ranged from screaming and crying and trying to escape the strange room to eerily silent and numb. The girl looked around at her surrounding curiously, not crying but not numb either as large brown eyes scanned around the room.

“Hospital?” The girl questioned after a moment and Bobbi nodded

“Yes, sweetheart. You’re at the hospital. We brought you here to make you better” she explained, the girl seemed to shudder at this and she tried to soothe her.

“You’re a smart little one aren’t you” Bobbi praised and the girl gave her first real smile of the day, it was addictive and Bobbi just knew she wanted to see that smile over and over again. Her and Lance had been fostering little ones for a while now but after their most recent little found their forever home they had started to talk about wanting to adopt.

“What’s your name cutie?” She asked with a smile, the little one looked pensive and Bobbi tried not to push her as she wanted the girl to trust her “It’s okay, you don’t have to say it if you’re not happy to”  
“Jemma” she said quietly “My name is Jemma”

————————————————————————————————————————————————

Lance arrived in the ward, apparently one of the newest girls they had rescued needed some emergency dental work doing and his wife has handling her care. She was apparently one of the worst affected and Bobbi had immediately volunteered to look after her. He couldn’t help but smile a tiny bit, that sounded like his wife, always just wanting to take care of everyone and she would be perfect for a little one who was so traumatised given their foster work and her loving nature with even the most difficult of kids.

He walked in and was a little surprised by the look of the girl. She was so tiny and skinny, clearly malnourished with some severe burns to her scalp that looked suspiciously like something that made him take a sharp breath. She seemed so fragile and yet a tiny smile graced her lips as Bobbi changed her IV and entertained her with some silly stories. 

“Hi girls” he greeted softly and the girls curious eyes turned to him, scanning over his features and assessing his uniform. She gently poked Bobbi’s shoulder.

“Dentist” she declared to the woman who nodded and carefully patted her head  
“That’s right, clever girl” Bobbi said and Lance caught a sight of his first true smile from the little one. Instantly he could tell why his wife had fallen for her. 

“This is Lance, he’s a dentist who’s going to have a look at fixing your teeth” Bobbi explained, helping the girl to sit up before looking to Lance “He’s also my husband”

Soon as Lance saw the look on her face, he just knew that they had found their little forever girl. There was no way Bobbi was letting this one out of her sight, and to be honest he was also suitably smitten. 

————————————————————————————————————————————————

After a meeting at his office, their social worker Fitz was coming to the hospital to assess their suitability for adopting Jemma. The girl was due to be released soon and so they needed the approval before she was released to avoid her being sent into a group home. Even though they could still adopt her from the home, both of them felt that the quiet, gentle girl would not be able to cope there and it would only push her recovery further back so they were anxious to get approved then they could take her straight home with them upon being discharged.

It had been quite the morning already. Jemma could finally get her head bandage off and Bobbi was both excited and anxious to be able to see her little girls full head once again. It should now be well on its way to healing from the burns and trauma  
However, they were nervous about how Jemma might react. In order to prep for surgery they had to shave off her remaining hair and Bobbi had truly felt heartbroken. She had tried anything they could think of so that the girl would be able to keep even just a section of hair, she felt like they were taking a part of her little ones dignity by shaving her head but there was just no way around it. Bobbi had stood there with her baby girl laying on a gurney in front of her, having just soothed her to sleep when the anaesthetist put her out promising her that it would all be ok and yet here she was with a shaver in hand having to take another part of the girl away from her without her consent. She had found herself feeling a little unsteady in almost all of her surgery preps recently, every little one reminded her of Jemma when she first arrived, so fragile and weak and barely clinging onto life. Perhaps it was time for her to move on to a new job. She had been thinking about it for a while but was yet to talk about it with Hunter, knowing that it really needed to wait until they had adopted and settled into life with a little but she just needed a break from this. Bobbi sighed, took a deep breath to steady herself and tried to get into her usual mode of focusing on her work instead of the patient. If she could pretend that it wasn’t her baby laying there as she turned on the clippers and made contact with the girls head, swiping them over her hair to remove it, then maybe she could get through this without breaking down.

When they took the bandage off, they took a second before allowing Jemma to look in the mirror. The good thing about it being their social workers appointment today was that Lance had the day off meaning he could be with them all the time. He picked up a mirror and held it in front of Jemma so that she could see herself.

“Wow” she said, pausing before tipping her head forwards for a closer look  
“My head isn’t so red anymore, and it really doesn’t hurt that much either”

“Miss Bobbi?” She asked softly, looking up at the woman after Lance put away the mirror. The woman answered her with a “Yes, sweetheart?”, already daydreaming somewhat about the day when the little one might start calling her mommy

“Where did the rest of my hair go?” Jemma questioned and Bobbi felt a lump in her throat. She didn’t know how to answer, didn’t want to admit she had to do it but thankfully Hunter jumped in. 

“You know how your head was very poorly and the doctors needed to fix it so that it wouldn’t hurt anymore?” He said, stepping up to her bedside and gently rubbing his wife’s back to calm her “Well so they could make it better, they needed to be able to get to the poorly bits and if they were being hidden by your hair then they wouldn’t be able to fix it”

“So they took my hair away? To fix me?” Jemma asked and Lance nodded, giving her a moment to process it.

“That’s right, but it will grow back and it should come back fully too as you won’t have the sore bits any more. Plus, until then you can have some really fun wigs”

————————————————————————————————————————————————

Fitz walked back into the room after his assessment. He had been part of the group who had rescued all the girls from the facility, and had to carry Jemma out since she was so small and fragile. He had hoped that the little one would find her forever family though he knew in reality it might take some time given her issues and past trauma. However, it seemed that fate worked in mysterious ways. Being adopted by the nurse who had been looking after her sounded like something from a fairytale but he could tell instantly that this family were destined to be together. Hunter and Bobbi were such caring and kind people who also had experience dealing with kids who had problems and significant trauma. They were the perfect match for a shy gentle girl who was in need of plenty of comfort, love and reassurance.

“Hello again” he greeted as he walked in, immediately lowering his voice when he realised that Jemma was napping. The little one had seemed slightly distressed that her daily nap was delayed due to the man’s visit, though the fact Hunter and Bobbi had at least prepared her for this happening and been very patient with her even when she had taken longer to answer due to being tired and out of routine was a good sign. He looked to Hunter and Bobbi with a smile, this was definitely the best part of his job.

“I’m so glad she found you. She’s a perfect match and you’re going to be so great for her.” He said with a fond smile, handing over a file of paperwork as Hunter and Bobbi looked to each other excitedly “Congratulations, she’s all yours”

“Thank you so much” Hunter told the man, smiling at his wife who had happy tears in her eyes before he went to take the paperwork and shake Fitz’s hand

“I’m genuinely happy for you, all three of you. You’re a good fit and lord knows she needed that.” Fitz said, watching as Bobbi crouched by the bed, content to simply watch their new baby girl sleeping “I would recommend keeping her as an only child, least for a while. She’s going to need plenty of care and attention, but I can’t think of anyone more suited for the job”

“Perhaps we can organise a play date sometime” Hunter smiled, adding “We’ll let her get settled in first but I think that might actually help both of them. They both had brain surgery, well Jemma’s was more just on her head but we know something like that has a long lasting impact. It might help both her and Deke to chat with someone else who’s been through a similar thing”

“That’s true” Fitz nodded “Do you remember my old boss, Phil? He retired last year but still consults now and then. Word has it he’s taken in a girl too”

“Oh wow, him and May finally have a new little one?” He asked, knowing that the couple hadn’t had anyone in a long time after the tragic death of their daughter Kora “She must be a special girl”

“She was the worst affected survivor. Cant speak, feeding tube reliant, quite a few behaviour issues. They worried she’d be a lost cause cos her injuries are just too complex to send her to the home but her face lights up around them. I get the impression that the feeling is mutual” Fitz said, a small smile as he thought back to doing the approval meeting for his old boss and his wife and their tiny little fireball. 

“I wonder if Jemma and her knew each other? It says in her files that Jemma was punished severely on a daily basis. I can’t imagine what for, she’s such a gentle soul but by the sounds of things this place was barbaric. When they did the surgery, they found out what had been used on her brain. Powerful electric shocks, so bad they singed the skin around the electrodes and burnt a hole in her skull” Lance took a deep breath, it had hurt to read what happened to his little one but her pain had been far greater.

“I believe a similar thing happened with Skye. Only hers seemed to be localised for just one area and far more consistent, even multiple times a day. One time they went too far, ending up causing brain damage. The poor girl was still strapped to the table when our team found her, they thought she was.... thank god for the nobody left behind policy. We pulled far too many dead bodies from that place but thankfully she wasn’t one of them” Fitz said, Hunter rested a hand on his shoulder “She’s a true little fighter. If your old boss gives the go ahead we should introduce them. If the girls did know each other it might be nice for them to see that they both made it”

Fitz thanked them both, making sure they had everything they needed in order to take Jemma home and promising to arrange the play date soon. Hunter then walked back over to Bobbi as their little one opened her eyes.

“Mommy?” She asked instinctively, but this was to be the first time in forever that her call would actually be answered.  
“I’m right here baby”

Jemma opened her eyes properly, smiling at the woman who appeared in her view.  
“Has Fitz gone now?” She asked

“Yes he’s left, but he gave us some very good news” Bobbi said and Jemma instantly perked up, hearing what she’d dreamed of since the moment she met the couple “How would you like to come home and live with us?”


	2. Miracle girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of how Phil and Melinda took in Skye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: this chapter deals with discussions of a characters death, grief, loss and ptsd. Also references to past abuse/ torture
> 
> Someone on the first chapter (thanks so much for all the feedback and support!) requested to know more about Skye’s backstory and what happened to Kora which is how this chapter came about. I’m also writing Jemma coming home and the girls reunion which will happen in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think or if you have any more suggestions. Also sorry if my medical knowledge isn’t entirely accurate I’m not an expert in these matters but I’ve tried to do my research

Melinda was asleep when Phil got the call, he didn’t move from the bed but she slept a lot ever since... ever since the day they couldn’t talk about without it making the woman withdraw into herself for hours on end. He sighed, quickly checking the phone to see who was ringing and surprised when he realised who it was.

“Fitz? Everything okay?” He asked his former colleague. Phil had been a high up in his job, running a unit specialising in adoptions of littles with additional needs until his retirement a year ago. At first he thought work would help him to grieve, and perhaps it had in that it gave him some time and hope that there were still miracles out there when a little met their perfect family match but there were also reminders of Kora everywhere he looked. The loss of his daughter had hurt deeply, but nobody had been worse affected than his wife. Kora was a real mommy’s girl and their bond ran deep, not to mention May had been there holding the girl in her arms as she slipped away. It had been such an awful time for them and Phil eventually decided it was time to step back in order to focus on looking after his wife. He did still consult and run a small handful of cases, unable to finish with his work entirely whilst he could still help people. In reality, he also wanted someone else to care for though he wasn’t sure when or if Melinda would ever agree, the woman had closed herself off and when Phil had even just mentioned the possibility of taking in another little she had reacted quite badly.

“You remember that tip off about the illegal facility you got? We made a huge discovery. The place is, well quite frankly it’s terrifying. Around 50 girls pulled from there.... not all of them alive” Fitz took a breath after his last admission. To see what they had in this facility was something that would stick with him for the rest of his days. There were so many victims and he could only pray that now the survivors would be able to find families or at the very least find some peace in the outside world. 

“What’s the situation like with survivors?” Phil asked him, sitting up in the bed but keeping his voice quiet so he didn’t wake his still-sleeping wife.

“Quite a few, some with just minor injuries though nearly all present signs of trauma which is expected given what they were going through. We thought we’d gotten all of the survivors and had started to bring the others hoping they’ll be identifiable when one of our guys heard noises coming from what looked to be some kind of operating theatre. The two girls we found in there...” Fitz had to take a breath before continuing “One was still strapped to the table, the other was just so small and emancipated. She was the one calling out whereas her friend.... it didn’t look good, but she wouldn’t leave without her. Thankfully one of the rescue team got the straps off and she carried her out while I took the small girl”

Phil could feel his own breathing quicken as Fitz described the scenario. It was truly horrific to even think about, let alone comprehend how the girl was feeling.

“How is she now?” He asked  
“Hanging in there, she’s in surgery with Dr Morse right now. I’m mostly calling you about the other girl”

“Wait, the one you found with her?” Phil asked curiously “But I thought you said she was...”

“What can I say, it’s a miracle” Fitz said and Phil felt his heart skip a beat. Then he knew exactly why the man had called him.

“Problem is she’s too medically complex to be at the adoption home, we can get her transferred to a nursing facility but the wait lists are long and we just don’t want her to be alone right now. Everyone knows you’re the best person for the job, I’m not pressuring you of course but if you could just sit with her for a few days we would really appreciate it” 

Phil sighed, looking over to a picture of him and Kora that was on the nightstand. He had continued with the small amount of consulting he did post retirement in her honor, he wanted to make her proud and right now this miracle girl needed him.

“Let me pack a bag and tell Melinda then I’ll be right there”

————————————————————————————————————————————————

Fitz had met him at the hospital and walked him over to the girls room. They had very minimal information about her, having only her name and a rough estimate of bio and little ages from the records found at the facility. 

Upon entering the room, he carefully examined the tiny figure laying under crisp white sheets with her eyes closed and so many wires and tubes surrounding her. There was a doctor in there and Phil greeted him before taking a seat by the bed. He lifted her pale limp hand into his, patting it gently.

“Has she been unconscious the whole time so far?” He asked the doctor who gave a nod and a sad look

“Currently she’s in a medically induced coma, but we want to start trying to lift that. Initial diagnosis are that she’s suffered a traumatic brain injury along with generally suffering from severe malnutrition. She’s had open heart surgery along with an attempt of surgery on her stomach but it was sadly unsuccessful meaning she’ll be reliant on tube feeding” he explained as Phil did his best to keep up, the poor girl did have a lot of complex needs and was likely to need a lot of care “She’s going to need round the clock care, right now we need someone with her at all times just in case but we couldn’t spare a nurse to sit with her since we’re so busy, hence contacting the agency”

“Do you think she’s going to make it?” Phil asked the doctor, the pain was still raw and part of him just couldn’t handle it if he had to go through watching someone die again though a bigger part knew he just couldn’t leave her to die alone.

“She’s in a bad way, honestly it’s a miracle she made it out of the facility alive but right now her chances are okay. How that translates into how much she’s able to do once she’s out of the coma we just don’t know right now”

————————————————————————————————————————————————

Phil was on day three of watching over Skye, they had brought her out of the coma yesterday and it haunted Phil to see her blank vacant stare as she barely reacted to any stimuli. They did some more tests and brain scans to be sure there wasn’t more injuries than they had first thought but they were also likely dealing with a heavy psychological impact from what had happened to her in the facility itself which they now knew an almost full extent of. It made Phil feel sick to his core and so angry that people could do this to poor innocent souls like Skye.

He had been sat braiding Skye’s hair for her as best he could, careful to mind the bandaging over the sore bald spot they had clearly used for the electro shock punishments she had been subjected to. Whenever he heard about something else that had happened to his little miracle girl, it made Phil feel even more upset. He was trying not to get attached, knowing that it wouldn’t be fair to force Melinda into taking in the girl especially if she wasn’t ready, after all it would be no easy feat, but Phil had already found himself not wanting to leave her side and getting restless whenever they gave updates on getting her placed somewhere else.

He gently talked to the girl as he braided her hair, she never replied or in any way acknowledged that she could hear him, with her eyes glazed over and always just staring straight ahead at nothing. However, the doctors had told him that it was important for her to hear people talking to her and reminding her that she was safe now, which he repeated a lot.  
He could feel eyes on him from the doorway and looked up, surprised to see Melinda stood there watching.

“Hey” he greeted, still a little shocked “It’s good to see you. I’m sorry I had to leave in such a hurry”

“I understand, I knew even when you retired that you wouldn’t be able to fully let the job go” Melinda said, looking cautiously at the girl who he had now laid back down in the bed and switched to holding her hand like he always did, slow steady pats tapping out a tiny soothing rhythm on her knuckles.

“It was bad, Mel. So bad. Fitz told me and I... I couldn’t imagine the pain she was going through. What any of the survivors are going through right now” He looked down to Skye with a soft sigh, gently caressing her cheek. Melinda could tell he was smitten, Phil always wore his heart on his sleeve. But when she looked down, all she could see was Kora, and her heart hurt for the little one she had lost. 

As if the girl could sense Melinda’s hesitation and the fear radiating from her, she began to cry and fuss. Phil looked taken aback, scrambling to his feet.

“I better find a doctor” he said, panicked as he rushed out of the room. The little one’s wails only intensified and Melinda took a cautious step up to the bed. She took a deep breath and then reached out, taking the girls hand in hers. Skye whined but softer now and Melinda fought against every instinct in her body telling her to just get up and leave, to wait for Phil. The girls eyes watched her as she tried to replicate the gentle soothing pats that she’d seen Phil use to comfort her. 

“There, it’s okay little one” she whispered as her cries softened down to just a few occasional whimpers. Melinda’s maternal instincts seemed to kick in as she moved to lay down on the bed, gently lifting the girl into her arms as she tried to mind out for any wires and tubes. Skye looked up at her with wide curious eyes as Melinda rocked her softly, her voice carrying a small lullaby that hadn’t left her lips in far too long.

Phil stood at the doorway, watching. When they had agreed that there was no medical emergency he simply stood at the door watching his wife. Fitz walked up to him after having visited Jemma, smiling at what he saw.

“Wow” he whispered, amazed by the sight of Melinda cradling the little one whilst the girl herself babbled quietly. Phil watched with a smile on his face.

“She’s our miracle girl”


End file.
